fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire and Storm: The Guardian vs the Tyrant
It's winter on Mochina Island and snow has covered all the island in a white blanket. Schools are closed and many people have a snow day, however Markus and his guild are busy scattered across the archipelago and surrounding islands doing jobs. Only Markus and his family are at home enjoying the snow. However near the docks a powerful new face has arrived. The Beginning A man with long black hair and crimson red armor steps off from a small boat heading off the small islands looking around as he merely walked across as his crimson red eyes gilmmer in the darkness as snow fall floats around him as he explores the area. By now Markus has gone for a walk through the city grabbing a bite to eat as his favirote resturant before walking down a secluded path, here he comes across the man in red armor. "Hmm another fighter arriving on the island......" He thought to himself as he walked closer ready to fight just in case the man is another challenger try to prove himself by beating the Storm Guardian. The man known as Takashi, then merely noticed this person as he notices the tattoos first off, as he then appeared to be walking towards the restrant also, however stopped a moment noticing him. "Hmph... you seem quite strong compared to the normal people i've seen... i wonder do you have a name mister?" he asked rather calmly however, still keep his eyes locked on Markus as the Dragon Tyrant remained rather calm right now. "Markus Hotaru.....Guild Master of the Twilight Phoenix Guild and Storm Phoenix Slayer." Said Markus stopping just behind Takeshi taking one hand out of his pocket ready to fire. "You haven't been causing trouble on my home island have you?" "That Depends on you, Markus Hotaru." He replied as he stood there as he has one of his hands out while the other one resting onto one of his sword on his sash. "I am Takashi Suzugamori, you may know me as the "Dragon Emperor" or "Dragon Tyrant"... and i came here to defeat you." he replied giving a cold look in his eyes as he said with a rather cold tone. "Nope never heard of ya....." Said Markus turning around to face him with a smirk as his armor appeared. "Well you can try either way." "Oh you will." He replied as he then draws the sword surprisingly opening by merely using the sword outward throwing the blade like a knife aimed towards his torso using that as he moves towards the right. Markus smirks and catches the blade without effort. "Gonna need to do better than that to beat me." He said throwing the blade aside and taking up a one handed version of his normal fighting stance. "I use a style of my own creation....Twilight Phoenix Kenpo." He then lunges forward landing a powerful knee to Takeshi's chest followed by a hip throw which is then followed by an axe kick. Takashi appeared to have already taken advantage of the blade using it as a decoy, as he then lunges his foot upwards using flames of a dragon slayer, to generate a blazing inferno around his foot. As he does he then leaps upwards to counter the axe kick with a Fire Dragon's Claw to slam upwards to his torso matching his speed. "Twilight Phoenix Kenpo?" He asked randomly. "Ghost Walking: Technique 3.....It's a style i made while i was beign taught my Phoenix Slayer Magic." Said Markus who was somehow behind Takeshi while the "Markus" Takeshi hit vanished. "So your a Dragon Slayer? Hmm this'll be fun." Markus then lunged forward moving just past Takeshi using his formerly packeted hand to clothes line him to the ground. He then grabbed Takeshi's arm and put him in an arm lock for afew seconds which was followed by a powerful slaps to the face and a barrage of slaps, palm strikes, elbows, knees and kicks. "Twilight Phoenix Kenpo: Wise Dragon sub-style: Azure Dragon Form." Markus switched to another form using a barrage of dynamic kicks followed by brutal clawing strikes that started to strip Takeshi's armour. Takashi quickly moves to respond realizing was faked out by the incoming attack generates a red bone shaped spirit bursting out from around his body to shield himself from the incoming attack before then the bones starts to catch fire as blue flames generate along the bones to shield himself from the impact of the strikes as he was knocked back into the ground. "Terumune of The Half Moon" He spoken coldly as the aura generated into a monsterous demon like warrior spirit around him letting out a angry roar as it generates blue version of fire dragon flames into swords in both it's hands, which they then go for a double bladed slash across towards Markus. Markus leaps over the attack onto a near by tree. "Hmmm interesting magic....Guess i'm gonna have to amp up my power as well......STORM DRIVE!" Said Markus and entered his Drive form. 5 feathers grew out his forearms and lightning markings appeared across the visible parts of his skin his magical power also increased greatly. "Now lets have some fun." Markus then charges forward at lightning speed and lands a powerful knee to Takeshi's chest followed by a cartwheel kick which was then followed by a 540 roundhouse kick to his face. Takashi then his the blue flaming spirit quick disappearing following taking the impact of the kick which the spirit howls in pain from during the hit which as it fades away. He appeared to using it as a chance to reequip to generate both Red Cloud and Twin Clouds into his hand as he then swings his war-fan across manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado which flies forth being sent Markus flying towards him as the thunderous tornado quickly seemed to be picking up speed towards him. "Wind Release: Storm Breaker!" He said as he remained calm at the moment as he then appeared to put his hand-scythe down stabbing it into the ground after pressure the attack. Markus vanishes from view and counters with a barrage of lightning darts. He then lands and charges forward summoning his sword which quickly switches forms to a smaller blade. attacking head on using a full range of attacks mixed with his Slayer Magic. "Your good but you rely too much on your magic....." Said Markus launching a powerful knee to Takeshi's face. Takashi throws his war-fan into the air a bit, as he then draws two swords from his sashes, to move in closer using this chance to use full force to parry the incoming clashes before taking a powerful knee to the gut sending him back a bit, however his chest plate endures the strike as he smiled. "Impressive... i guess the rumors are true about you." He said rather calmly as his eyes seemed fixed on him. Markus then ducked down using a break dancing kick to trip Takeshi over he then flipped forward slamming his shin into Takeshi's face before rolling forward and taking up his fighting stance again. "You seem to have decent skill....I'm waiting to see more." He said keeping his feet and sword in constant motion. Takashi then slides backwards using a defending stance, as he then forms his right hand holding the blade blade to block his incoming foot, before then raising his foot upwards to drill the ribs of Markus with a pointed kick, to send him flying towards the nearby building smashing his boot through it. Markus recovered brushing himself off now coated in both fire and lightning. "Well now lets try this...." Said Markus with a smirk walking calmly forward "Your good but you got one flaw....You pissed me off...ALOT!" Takashi then brushes off the side of his shoulder plate of his armor waiting for him, as dust seems to fly off as he calmly smirked before his eyes glow more darker as his fangs grew more sharper, and he gain dragon like scales along his neck area as his magical aura is unleash forming into a massive dragon like shape around him. "Hmm Dragon Force....The ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer....." Said Markus smirking taking out two gems from his belt and squeezing on them entering the Burning Storm Phoenix force. "Lets do this...." However just as Markus begins to charge a giant wall of earth blocks him and two people stand onto of them. "Markus will you stop this! Now isn't the time for a stupid fight!" Said the woman int he hood. "Tell him Dark!" "Cynteria is right....This isn't a good time to have this kinda fight." Said the man wearing the hooded jacket. "This isn't just a normal Dragon Force mode... This is death incarnate.." He spoken rather coldly as merely looked surprised that the other two interfered in there fight acting rather calm right now despite giving a look of lack of care if he destroys the area. As his magical force explodes around him as his rage generates into a solid scarlet red aura as his hand raises up to catch his large war-fan as he lowers it into his hand. Takashi then focused his magical force through his fan before generating a large hurricane was generated through his massive fan as he blasts it forward towards them, as it streams them at high-speed as the attack didn't just appear to be aimed towards Markus but both Dark and Cynteria as he appeared simply annoyed by there presence. Markus and Dark swipped their hands at the tornado using the wind aspect of their Slayer Magic to dispurse the tornado and Cyn created a granite prison for Takeshi. "Ya know it was very rude to attack unannounced ya jerk!" Said Cynteria putting a hand on her hip and dusting herself off. "Next time challenge him at the Estate....Wish some of these morons would show some manners." "I am sorry but it was kind of rude for you both to interfeare in our contest." Takashi replied in responce as the prison merely held him for a moment, as a giant spirit bursts out from inside of it as it looked like some type of legendary samurai warrior beast as it glows bright red. As it does so it then uses it's right hand to blast streams of flaming arrows blasting forth towards Cynteria's torso. "I'm sorry but i didn't come here to fight the small fries, Emperor Terumune of the Full Moon~!" he said glaring at them. "i'm no small fry! I'm Tao the Dark Storm, dark magic clone of Markus Hotaru and his equal....This is Cynteria Hotaru the Earth PHoenix Slayer and powerful S-Class mage of the strongest guild ever to base itself on Mochina." Said Dark turning to him and activating his Phoenix Force along with Cynteria. "You've got the three strongest Phoenix Slayers in the entire archipelago here." "Then show me you're true power? Can you withstand one of my Eclipse Blade?" He said before he then had the massive spirit of the emperor Terumune raise up as it then appeared to be a giant four-armed titan, as it then channels all four of it's blades into a single sword gripping the hilt with his free hand, a unique stance as it glows bursting with flames around him. Then the spirit draws out the blade as the energy mixed within the sword itself formed into a massive flaming energy sword that carries massive amounts of destructive power to swing an single swing to be able to slice, slice past anything within the path of the shock-wave destroying nearby buildings as the shock-wave is sent flying towards them as well as civilians nearby. Category:Roleplay Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Knightwalker591